


I'm a Motherfuckin' Starboy

by andthwip



Series: Paging: Doctor Barnes [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, To Be Continued, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: She smiles and waves, shoving a slice of pizza into her mouth with her other hand.“Why is Carol half-naked in my bed with a pizza, Pete?” Buck asks with an amused smile.“We went out, out!” Peter explains, leaning to take a bite of Carol’s pizza.“We had dinner and cocktails, Buck,” Carol explains, thrusting the rest of the slice into Peter’s mouth. “It was all very civilised. Plus your apartment was closer than mine.”
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Paging: Doctor Barnes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	I'm a Motherfuckin' Starboy

**Author's Note:**

> It's been way too long updating this.
> 
> I'm not 100% happy with this one but it's SOMETHING.

Bucky rouses to his phone vibrating low and hard against the bedside table, he groans. Rubbing his cheek against the scratchy hotel pillows, the vibrating stops. Bucky sighs, rolling onto his front and shoving his face back into the pillow. 

The vibrating starts again a few moments later and Steve growls at the noise.

“Buck,” Steve groans, reaching to shove Bucky’s shoulder. “Answer your fuckin’ phone.”

“Shuddup Stevie,” Bucky grunts. 

He rolls over again, reaching an arm out to fumble for his phone. The bright screen makes his eyes squint, it’s Peter video calling him. Bucky wakes up a little bit more, he slides his thumb across the screen and waits for it to connect.

When it does connect, Peter’s lying on Bucky’s bed shirtless, curls messy on the pillowcase. His cheeks are rosy and he’s got a goofy grin on his face, and oh it clicks. The kid’s drunk. 

“Hey gorgeous,” Bucky grins sleepily into the camera, even though it’s dark and Peter can barely see him. 

“Hi baby, how are you?” Peter asks, eyes fluttering open. 

“Sleepy, how about you, Darlin’?” Bucky chuckles.

“M’a little bit - a teeny tiny bit - itty bitty drunk,” Peter giggles, holding up his pointer finger and thumb. “I jus’ missed your voice, wanted to hear it.”

Bucky rolls his eyes with a grin, Peter quirks an eyebrow and angles the phone downward, he’s naked save for the charcoal coloured boxers he’s wearing. 

Bucky bites his lip, the kid’s so fucking hot.

“You’re ridiculous,” Bucky laughs as Peter’s free hand slips down to palm himself. 

“You like it,” Peter breathes, his pretty lips falling open. “Are you alone?”

Bucky tries to reply but Steve beats him to it, “No Peter, he’s not. Fury won’t splurge for us to have separate rooms. Or beds.”

Steve rolls to turn on the bedside light and nuzzle into Bucky’s thick bicep. 

“Oh,” Peter laughs before his voice turns breathy again, “Hi, Doctor Rogers.”

“Stop flirtin’ with your superior,” Steve snorts, shoving his face into Bucky’s arm.

Bucky watches Peter curiously, the kid’s fingertips are dancing just under the black waistband of his boxers, teasing. 

Bucky’s mouth waters.

“So, are you two up to old times?” Peter questions, licking his lips as his hand dips lower into the boxers.

“No,” Bucky answers, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Not since -”

“Not since you, kiddo,” Steve murmurs. 

Peter tilts his head curiously, a shy smile spreading across his gorgeous face. Bucky hears the door open on Peter’s side and he looks past Bucky, over the top of his phone and grins. He squeals and a body bounces onto the bed next to him, Bucky makes a noise and the phone camera pans to a half naked Carol. 

She smiles and waves, shoving a slice of pizza into her mouth with her other hand.

“Why is Carol half-naked in my bed with a pizza, Pete?” Buck asks with an amused smile. 

“We went out, out!” Peter explains, leaning to take a bite of Carol’s pizza. 

“We had dinner and cocktails, Buck,” Carol explains, thrusting the rest of the slice into Peter’s mouth. “It was all very civilised. Plus your apartment was closer than mine.”

Bucky nods, understanding. 

“I won’t say anything,” Carol says, brushing the curls out of Peter’s eyes. “About you two.”

Steve snorts, “They’re not good at hiding it, Carol. I wouldn’t worry too much.”

She makes a confused face before humming in agreement. “I’m spooning him tonight though since you’re spooning each other.”

“They’re not even fucking!” Peter sighs. “So boring!”

“That’s a shame, I’d have loved to have had a live show,” Carol says offhandedly before wiggling her eyebrows into the camera.

“Me too. Maybe we should just watch porn?” Peter suggests and Bucky chokes on his spit because the kid is serious. “Bucky’s TV is massive so it’ll be a great view.”

Bucky feels Steve’s breath hitch and he buries his face behind Bucky’s shoulder, into the pillows. He knows Steve’s trying to hide a blush.

“Stevie?” Bucky whispers, voice hoarse as he nudges his friend.

“Could be fun,” Steve murmurs back. “If you’re comfortable.”

Bucky makes a noise, dick thickening in his boxers. Steve rolls his hips against Bucky, letting him feel his hard cock on his hip, letting him know it’s okay and he wants this. Peter seems to have caught on too, judging by the smirk on his face. 

“You wanna show, Darlin’?” Bucky asks, voice husky. 

Peter nods, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“You gotta ask Stevie nice ‘n’ sweet, Darlin’, show him how much you want it.” Bucky breathes and Steve rubs his cock on Bucky’s hip again, a little gasp leaving his plush, pink lips. 

“Doctor Rogers?” Peter asks innocently, fluttering his long lashes up at them. “Can - Can you - I mean I wanna see you - ”

“Go on, baby boy, it’s okay. Tell us what you want,” Steve coos, shifting so he’s lying on his back. 

Bucky shivers when he feels Steve run fingers up the inside of his thigh. 

“I wanna see you kiss my boyfriend,” Peter all but whimpers, wetting his lips. “Pretty please, Doctor Rogers… I wanna see you kiss Bucky.”

And fuck, who were they to deny this sinful little cherub anything he asks for? 

“You sure about this, Pete?” Steve asks, trailing his fingers higher up Bucky’s legs, brushing over his straining cock.

Bucky’s breath catches in his throat and he bites back a moan, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Pl - Please, Doctor Rogers,” Peter begs, hand slipping down to palm his cock. 

Steve hums as if he’s thinking about it and Bucky is dying to let Steve lick into his mouth and taste him, it’s been so long.

Bucky rolls onto his side, balancing his phone against the body of the lamp on the bedside table. He watches Carol on the other end press soft kisses to Peter’s cheek, who turns and catches their lips. She slaps his hand away and palms Peter through his boxers, Peter whines into the kiss and it makes Bucky’s dick throb so hard it hurts. 

Steve yanks Bucky forward, he quirks an eyebrow at Peter and Carol. Bucky moans, grabbing Peter’s attention, he breaks from Carol to look at the screen. Peter’s hair’s a mess and he has red lipstick smudged on his lips, his brown eyes hooded. Bucky wants to ruin him.

“Are you paying attention to us, Peter?” Steve questions, voice authoritative. 

Peter nods and Carol giggles, pressing a quick kiss to his jaw. Steve grins, flashing his teeth. His hand comes up to rest on Bucky’s jaw and Bucky preens into it, plush lips falling open. Steve leans in, licking Bucky’s bottom lip, teasing. 

A frustrated noise falls from Bucky’s mouth and Steve smiles again, leaning in closer and pressing their lips together. Bucky’s hands grapple at Steve’s pecs, his hips rolling up and into Steve’s.

“Fuck - this is so hot, Pete,” Carol whispers, biting his bottom lip between her teeth. 

Steve glances over Bucky’s shoulder, still kissing him to see Peter’s reaction, he’s nodding dumbly to Carol’s words, mouth hanging open. It’s gorgeous. Bucky’s pliant under Steve’s touch, letting him take the lead. 

“Stevie…” Bucky pants, pulling his lips away just enough to desperately murmur, “please.”

His hands run from where his fingers are digging into the meat of Steve’s shoulders, down to his hips, pulling him closer and brushing their hard cocks together. 

Bucky moans low and Peter whimpers on the other end, he glances at the phone and Carol’s straddling him and licking her way into his mouth. 

Someone must’ve balanced Peter’s phone so the two doctors could see everything, Bucky’s cock jumps when Carol grinds herself against Peter’s straining cock. 

Peter’s hands slip from her hips up to her boobs, kneading them both in his hands. Carol gasps into his mouth before moaning at the touch. 

“Take her bra off, Darlin’,” Bucky suggests, digging his blunt nails into Steve’s soft skin.

Carol pulls back and spreads her legs enough to let Peter sit up, he eyes her carefully. Bucky reckons he’s looking for permission with heavy lidded eyes. His hair is a mess, unruly curls everywhere, bright red lipstick covering his mouth and smudged down his neck, the kid looks debauched. 

“I can see why you’re so enamoured by him, Buck,” Steve whispers, dipping to mouth along Bucky’s jaw. 

Before Bucky can answer, Peter’s fluttering his lashes at Carol with a shy smile. 

“Can - Can I?” he asks softly and Carol’s grin is predatory. 

“You’re so polite, baby,” she coos, taking his hands over her hips and up to her bra line. “Of course you can.”

Peter unhooks her bra in record time, leaving Bucky and Steve impressed. They watch, rutting slowly against each other as Peter leans in to suck one of Carol’s pierced nipples into his mouth. 

She fists the back of his hair, tugging roughly as she tweaks the other nipple herself. 

“Oh - oh fuck…” Carol groans.

Peter giggles and it’s music to Bucky’s ears, and fuck, he wants to be there. He wants to be rolling around with the three of them in his too-big bed, kissing and touching.

“You guys are wearing too many clothes,” Peter pants, flicking his tongue over the barbell. “I wanna see your giant cock, Doctor Rogers… Please, can I?”

Steve huffs out a laugh and Bucky hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Steve’s underwear, sliding it down so his dick springs free. It looks almost painfully hard, red and leaking against his stomach. 

Bucky doesn’t even pretend his mouth doesn’t water. 

“You’re so hot, Doctor Rogers,” Peter whines. “Fuck, I wanna taste you.”

“Taste Carol instead, baby boy,” Steve murmurs, trailing kisses up Bucky’s stomach and chest. 

Carol grins at him, rolling onto her back and spreading her legs. 

“Yeah Pete, come and taste me,” she offers with a quirk of an eyebrow. 

Peter nods dumbly, lips slick and open as he kneels between her legs. He presses wet kisses from her ankle to the inside of her thigh. Carol tries to push his head where she wants it most but Peter won’t budge, smirking up at her. 

He leans in, licking a strip over her panties, her whole body jerks into him with a breathy moan. 

“Fuck Pete.,” Carol grits out. “How does Bucky last around you?”

The kid shrugs back, a cocky smile on his face as he hooks his fingers into the waistband of her lacy panties, pulling them down her long legs. Carol’s body jerks as Peter’s lips brush inside her thighs, licking and biting. 

“How many girls have you done this with, baby?” Carol gasps out, her hands back in his curls. 

Peter hums. “Hmm, enough to be good at it.”

Carol laughs but it quickly breaks off into a moan when Peter rubs the pad of his finger against her clit, he dips his head to lick and slip the finger inside of her. 

“Fuck, Pete. Make Carol feel good, Darlin’,” Bucky moans, letting Steve jerk their dicks together. 

Peter adds another finger, pumping them both in and out of her. Carol mewls, thrusting her hips back onto his fingers, her juices beginning to drip down Peter’s fingers. He leans in again, licking a broad strip over her clit, lapping up her wetness. 

He sucks her clit and her legs clamp around his ears, gyrating her hips against his movements. 

“Fuck.” Carol pants. “Peter, Peter - Fuck, I - Harder...”

Peter smirks, doubling his efforts. He fucks his fingers into her a little harder, with more purpose and points his tongue to trace shapes over her clit. Carol grips his hair with one hand, tugging. Her other hand fisted in Bucky’s sheets, knuckles burning white. 

“This is the quickest a guy - has - has ever made me this close from just his mouth,” Carol praises, scratching her perfectly manicured nails against his scalp. 

He moans in response, baring his hips to thrust against the mattress. The vibrations must go through Carol because she whines, high and needy. Her thighs begin to tremble and her moans get louder, he wonders how much longer it’ll take to get her to come on just his fingers and mouth. 

“Just a little more, Pete,” she encourages. “Fuck. Yeah - like that, just like that.” 

Peter’s jaw is aching from licking Carol but he doesn’t mind, he’s enjoying making her fall apart too much. He slows down his movements, just to tease, smirking against Carol.

“I swear to god, you little shit,” Carol cries, “don’t stop.”

He speeds up again and she groans, rolling her hips. 

After a few moments, her body seizes up as she comes. She moans out Peter’s name, her body jerking in pleasure coating his fingers in wetness. 

Peter doesn’t stop his movements on her clit until Carol shuffles backwards away from him, squealing with overstimulation. 

Carol props herself up against the pillows and laughs, she’s still out of breath but it doesn’t stop her motioning for Peter to come closer. He does, crawling between her legs and pressing a dirty kiss to her mouth letting Carol taste herself.

“Tastes good, huh?” Peter teases as he pulls away. 

“You wouldn't think he was such a fuckin’ pillow princess, would ya?” he hears Bucky chuckle. 

They both look at the phone on the bedside cabinet and blush, Steve’s still between Bucky’s legs, head nestled against his shoulder. 

Steve puffs out a laugh, pressing a soft kiss to the junction of Bucky’s neck and shoulder, nipping the soft skin as he moves. 

“He really is somethin’, Buck,” Steve murmurs, quickly looking over to the camera. 

“Did you come yet, darlin’?” Bucky asks, running his fingers through the back of Steve’s hair. 

Peter shakes his head. “No - not yet.”

“Go another one in you, Rogers?” Bucky teases and Steve nips his jaw in retaliation. 

“I ain’t that old,” Steve murmurs. 

Carol rolls onto her stomach, hips lifted, presenting herself to Peter. Bucky’s mouth waters as Peter leans down to whisper in her ear, likely asking if she’s okay being fucked by him. Carol leans her head back, showing off her neck. She gasps as Peter lands a hard smack to her ass. Moaning, begging for it harder, please Pete, harder...

Peter smirks into the camera too, settling himself behind Carol on his knees, biting his lip slowly sliding inside of her. Carol moans, rocking back on Peter’s cock. 

“This kid’s gonna kill me,” Bucky mutters into Steve’s neck. 

Steve laughs sweetly, moving down to kiss Bucky’s stomach and hips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my good friend CeeCee for beta'ing!
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
